


Music of The Night

by jlnnbllo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlnnbllo/pseuds/jlnnbllo
Summary: first story i'm publishing here





	Music of The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! :) This is just something i wrote when i was 14 and i just never got around to posting it and ultimately forgot about it until i was cleaning out my bookshelf lol

The raindrops hitting hard on the roof was muted by the music they made, soft sighs and pleased moans echoed in the room. A quiet personal symphony, an orchestra piece only they can hear appreciate and enjoy. The bitter howling of the wind seemed to quiet down into soft caressing whispers as their bodies merge into one whole being, coming together like two perfectly fitted puzzle pieces. Their bodies dancing with the rhythm both of them made, moving together in an intimate dance. And as they reached the heaven both of them dreamt and longed for, their minds can only comprehend one thing, they were destined to be together. As they came down from their own personal heaven and back to earth the rain had already stopped, the storm already passed and everything was once again the way they used to be.


End file.
